Lumos
by LilyEvansPotter13
Summary: Lily hat Hunger und geht nachts in die Küche von Hogwarts. Allerdings fühlt sie sich beobachtet...
Um 0:13 Uhr lag ich in meinem Schlafsaal und sollte schlafen. Ganz genau so, wie alle anderen auch. Aber ich konnte nicht.
Meine Gedanken hingen den letzten vier Wochen nach.  
Ich wurde vor 4 Wochen von 5 Slytherins angegriffen und hatte keine Chance gegen sie. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass ich sah, dass Snape nicht bei ihnen war – vielleicht besteht noch ein wenig Hoffnung für Severus. Es tut mir sehr weh über ihn nachzudenken. Wir waren beste Freunde, bis er mich vor der ganzen Schule „Schlammblut" genannt hat, obwohl ich ihm nur helfen wollte, weil Potter, dieser Idiot, ihn wieder provoziert hat. Aber nein, es ist eben nicht mehr „Potter, der Idiot".  
Er und Black, obwohl er mittlerweile Sirius für mich heißt, aber alte Gewohnheiten sind nur schwer abzulegen…  
Jedenfalls haben die beiden mich gefunden, bei meinem Angriff. Potter war sehr zuvorkommend und hat mir geholfen. Er hat alle 5 Slytherins zusammen mit Bl- Sirius geschockt und weil Professor McGonagall dann durch den Lärm kam, genau wie Professor Slughorn, der auch sehr schockiert war, dass ich, seine Lieblingsschülerin, von Schülern seines Hauses angegriffen wurde, wurden sie alle zum Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, gebracht…  
James (Ja, James – nicht Potter!) hat mich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gebracht und hat mich einfach nur unterstützt. Er war für mich da und war so gar nicht so, wie „Potter" hätte sein müssen. Potter hätte mich wieder mit seinem „Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?" oder blöden, stumpfsinnigen Anmachsprüchen genervt. Er würde mit irgendwelchen Mädchen ausgehen und sich darüber ärgern, dass der Name „Lily Evans" immer noch keinen Haken auf seiner Liste hat.  
Aber James war ganz anders. Er hat mir zugehört und sich um mich gesorgt.  
Danach habe ich überlegt, ob mein ganzes Bild über ihn nicht falsch ist. Und ja – das war es.  
Die nächsten 1 ½ Wochen haben wir uns sehr gut verstanden und alles zusammen gemacht. Wir haben zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht und sind zusammen zum Essen in die Große Halle gegangen. Ich hatte sehr viele neidische und giftige Blicke von den „Potter Fanclub" Girls bekommen und auch sehr, sehr viele ungläubige Blicke von Schülern und sogar von Lehrern.  
Es war allgemein bekannt. „Potter liebt Evans und Evans hasst Potter". Diese ganze Prozedur auf den Gängen und generell überall im Schloss, dass Potter mich über ein Date bittet und ich nur ein „Nein, Potter!" zurückgebe, ist Alltag. Gewesen.  
Denn nun waren wir so was wie beste Freunde. Wir haben uns wahnsinnig gut verstanden. Und dann…  
Tja, dann wollten wir uns vor einer Woche voneinander Abends verabschieden. Alleine. Wir waren noch zusammen in der Bibliothek. Das war sowieso komisch, ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Potter jemals einen Fuß in Bibliothek setzen würde. Aber seitdem wir Freunde sind, ist er sowieso irgendwie anders. So glücklich und lebensfroh… Er grinst die ganze Zeit dümmlich vor sich hin.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum unseres Schulsprecherraums wollte ich dann in mein Zimmer, und er in seines. Aber anstatt eines „Gute Nacht, Lily", hat er mich geküsst. Ich muss sagen, alle Mädchen, die mir mal sagten: „Lily, du weißt nicht was du verpasst, der Kerl küsst überdurchschnittlich gut", hatten Recht.  
Seitdem sind wir irgendwie zusammen. Ich meine, außer den Rumtreibern und meinen Freundinnen Alice und Marlene weiß das sowieso niemand, aber es war schon schwer genug dieses abartig dreckige Grinsen von Sirius zu ertragen, als wir es ihnen gesagt hatten.  
Ich bin seit dem sehr glücklich. Ich kann jedenfalls nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich mein Herz an James Potter verloren hab. So wie er es vor raus gesagt hatte. Und auch alle anderen an der Schule.  
Ich kann mein dümmliches Grinsen ebenso wenig aus meinem Gesicht verbannen, wie James. Alle die nicht davon wissen, gucken schon doof. Aber ja, alle hatten Recht. Er ist wahnsinnig toll, lieb, zärtlich und ich denke, er liebt mich wirklich. Tja, welch Erkenntnis.  
Von dem Ganzen nachdenken, hab ich jetzt irgendwie Hunger gekriegt. Nicht so ein wenig, sondern einen „Riesenbärenhunger". Das werde ich kaum bis morgen früh schaffen…  
Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Meine Freundinnen schliefen alle noch. Ich setzte meine nackten Füße auf den Boden und suchte mir meine Schluppen, es war verdammt kalt.  
Ich ging ganz leise auf Zehenspitzen in richtig Schlafsaaltür und hoffte inständig, dass mir ein Quitschen erspart bleibt. Ich öffne die Tür – ohne einen Ton!- und gehe leise die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Manchmal schlafe ich nämlich noch bei meinen Freundinnen weil 1) ich sie vermisse und 2) wir einen Mädchenabend machen.  
Ich ging zum Porträt und öffnete es. Ich schlich ganz leise den Gang entlang und konnte manche Gemälde etwas von „Du gehörst ins Bett, junge Dame!" murmeln hören. Ich lief ganze leise weiter und betete inständig, dass mich niemand erwischte.  
Obwohl ich mich den ganzen Weg beobachtet gefühlt hab, sollten meine Gebete teils erhört werden.  
Ich landete in einem verlassen und doch sauberen Gang und flüsterte leise (man muss es ja nicht drauf anlegen) „Lumos". Mit meinem leuchtenden Zauberstab fand ich nun das Gemälde mit der Birne und kitzelte sie. Die Türklinke erschien und ich trat in die Küche von Hogwarts.  
Ich erklärte den lieben Hauselfen, dass ich irgendetwas essen wollte und sie brachten es mir. Das Essen war fantastisch, so wie immer. Ich bedankte mich und blieb noch einen kurzen Moment an dem Tisch sitzen.  
Ich fühlte mich wahnsinnig beobachtet. Vielleicht wurde ich ja paranoid, aber das war irgendwas! Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder in mein Bett kommen…  
Nicht mehr hungrig verließ ich die Hauselfen, nachdem ich mich für das Essen bedankt hatte.  
Nach dem ich die Küche wieder verließ und mich auf dem Weg zurück machte, blieb ich noch 10 mal aufmerksamer und verunsicherter als ich es auf dem Hinweg schon war.  
Ich wollte gerade Gang mit der Küche wieder verlassen, als mir mein Herz stehen blieb.  
Zwei weiche, warme Hände legten sich von hinten auf meine Augen. Ich gab nur einen kurzen, erstickten Laut von mir.  
Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte man die Silhouetten aller Gemälde und Gegenstände erkennen. Doch jetzt natürlich nicht mehr.  
Mein Herz setzte ein paar Sekunden nur um dann tausend mal schneller zu schlagen.  
Wie in einem Krimi der Muggel, drehte ich mich ganz langsam zu meinem Entdecker um. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Ich konnte nur die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die viel größer war als ich. Die Hände, die bis dahin ja auf meinen Augen lagen, rutschten zu meinen Hüften.  
Mein Atem kam stoßweise. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wer das war. Das konnte Hagrid (obwohl – ZU groß), Dumbledore oder Filch sein! Oh nein…  
Sekunden sah ich nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu der Person hoch, mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in meiner Brust, wie es es nur bei James tut.  
Dann, nachdem ich schrecklich lange Sekunden der Angst hinter mir hatte, wurde ich geküsst.  
Ein wortwörtlich atemberaubendes Gefühl durchfuhr mich. Der Kuss war wirklich unglaublich. Die Lippen waren so sanft, passten perfekt auf meine. Seine Zunge, die erst meine Unterlippe entlang strich, um liebevoll um Einlass zu flehen, den ich auch gewährte, schmeckte nach aller Süße dieser Welt.  
Irgendwie komisch. Das war nun wirklich eine 50 / 50 Situation. Entweder, das war wirklich James… Das hoffte ich inständig, denn wenn wir uns geküsst hatten, hatte ich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren und James hemmungslos weiter geküsst…  
Aber wenn das nun nicht James war…?  
Nachdem die Person diesen Kuss (wohl eher Knutscherei, oder?) beendete, wusste ich, dass sie jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen musste.  
Ich flüsterte ängstlich und leise „James?". Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, aber es klang so wahnsinnig hoffnungsvoll.  
„Wer sonst?" sagte er laut. Das Grinsen konnte sie schon raus hören, ein Glucksen konnte er auch nicht unterdrücken.

„Man James, du Arsch! Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken!" zischte ich leise und schlug ihn mehrmals auf den Oberarm. Leider tat ihm das weniger weh, als mir. Blöde Quidditchmuskeln. Ich verdrehte die Augen, obwohl James das nicht sehen konnte.  
Obwohl James mich sehr erschreckte hatte, war ich froh, dass er es war. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre- alleine, mit einer fremden Person, nachts…  
Aber so… James hielt mich fest und flüsterte leise „Lumos". Wir beide konnten uns nun in die Auge sehen. James hielt mich mit einer Hand noch komplett fest und grinste mich von oben herab an.  
„Das tut mir leid" sagte James. Die Ironie konnte man schon greifen. Er grinste vor sich hin, allerdings war da wieder dieses liebevolle in seinem Blick, das immer da war, wenn er mich ansah.  
„Tut es dir nicht" sagte ich besserwisserisch und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Stimmt" sagte James und grinste nur noch mehr.  
„Was machst du hier?" fragte ich, ehrlich interessiert. Wie kam er hierher? Wieso war er hier? Wie konnte er wissen, dass ich hier war?  
Er errötete leicht um die Nasenspitze, was man im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabs nur leicht erkennen konnte. Das ich das noch erleben durfte! James Potter, der Typ der sonst das Selbstbewusstsein in der Größe eines Universums hat, wird rot. Innerlich kicherte ich leicht.  
„Ich … nun ja … Ich habe gesehen… dass du" stotterte er vor sich hin. Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du nicht in deinem Bett bist und… naja… Slytherins… Sorgen gemacht… Angst um dich gehabt… und du?"  
Ich stutze. Woher sollte er denn wissen, dass sie nicht im Bett war?  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich nicht im Bett bin? Wie hast du mich gefunden?!" sagte ich ein wenig schockiert.  
James fing wieder an zu lächeln. Aber es war ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Rumtreiber- Geheimnis. Erzähl ich dir wann anders" sagte er. Er klang irgendwie stolz.  
„Okay…?" sagte ich ein wenig skeptisch und schaute unsicher zu ihm auf.  
„Ich hatte einfach nur Hunger" sagte ich.  
„Gut, aber sei demnächst vorsichtiger. Ich hatte echt Angst um dich" sagte James und schaute sie abwartend und bittend an.  
„Okay, tut mir leid, James" meinte ich reuevoll. Ja, er hatte Recht, das war leichtsinnig gewesen, aber Hunger ist ein ernstzunehmendes Problem!  
„Danke, Lily" sagte James erleichtert und begann wieder zu grinsen.  
„Dann komm" sagte James und zog mich hinter sich her. Er flüsterte ein leises „Nox" als wir aus dem Gang schritten und das Licht erlosch. James führte mich durch mehrere Gänge, die ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Woher kennst du diese Gänge?" zischte ich flüsternd. Kein Wunder, dass er nie erwischt wird.  
„Rumtreiber … klar, oder?" sagte James, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
Ich musste lächeln. Die Hand, die James hielt, kribbelte und von dort aus breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl durch meinen Körper aus. Das hier war richtig. Auch wenn man als Schulsprecher nicht nachts durch Gänge laufen sollte, im Schlafanzug, das hier war richtig.  
Als wir nach ein paar Minuten – der Hinweg war viel länger gewesen, dachte ich stirnrunzelnd – vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame, die das ganze sauer und missbilligend mit einem Kommentar abtat, traten sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Danke, James. Auch wenn du mich nicht hättest erschrecken müssen" sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Immer doch, Lily" sagte James. Uns beiden war klar, dass sich das auf beides bezog.  
Er zog mich noch einmal zu sich und küsste mich, was nicht weniger Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch auslöste, als eben auch.  
„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte James leise gegen meine Lippen. Das klang so ehrlich und ernst und aufrichtig, dass ich nicht daran zweifelte.  
„Ich dich auch" flüsterte ich zurück. Wir beide begannen zu grinsen.  
Während ich mich widerwillig aus dem Griff von ihm befreite und leise in meinen Schlafsaal zurück schlich, stand James noch da und sah mir, im Dunkeln, nach.  
Wir beide fielen dann müde, mit einem riesigen Grinsen, Herzklopfen und der Erkenntnis, dass es genauso und nicht anders Richtig war, ins Bett.

-

Hallo Leute,  
ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass einige diese Geschichte schon einmal gelesen haben. Aufgrund von blöden Zufällen (Ja, so kann man es auch nennen...), habe ich die Geschichte gelöscht.  
Hier ist sie wieder.  
Jily


End file.
